gak ada judul pikir sendiri!
by Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever
Summary: naruto dan sasuke menikah? bagaimana mereka saat malam pertama, ya? yo! ONESHOT! SASUNARU. YAOI, OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.....!


Saiia bikik fic ini berdasarkan request dri teman2 di FB saiia'

Bagi yg dah nagih dari tadi mallem, nih kukasih fic a

WARNING: YAOI, OOC ,LEMON

PAIR:SASUNARU

RATED: awal T akhir2 a M

JUDUL: pikir aja sendiri ( malez mikir)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Di sebuah desa yg damai dan tentram bernama konoha. Kita lihat di masjid konoha ( mang da ya) terrlihat banyak mahluk berseliweran disana. Mulai dari manusia , hewan, tumbuhan ampe mahluk halus. ( O.O masa dmasjid da setan? Ok lanjut aja)

Mereka berkumpul karena akan menyatukan pasangan paaling hot seantero konoha abad ini. ( kita lupakan chara2 yg dah matek gara2 si kishi). Mereka disatukan oleh sebuah acara yg dsb kawin( masal).

"Saya nikah dan kawinkan ( sama aja woi) Uchiha sasuke bin Uchiha Fugaku dgn Uzumaki Naruto bin Namikaze minato dgn maskawin seperangkat alat ninja dan segudang ramen dibayar ( ngutang) tunai. " ucap seorang ustad yg bernama ustad bakoro sambil menjabat ( mengrape2) tangan sasuke.

" saya..." ucapan sasuke terputus karena bakoro mengelus2 tangan a

" woi lepasin tangan suami gw gak, gw raseng suriken lu!!" Naruto kesel ngeliat si bakoro.

" thanks nar, ok kita lanjut tapi ganti dulu ustad nya" ucap sasuke sambil menunjuk si Bakoro dengan jijik. akhir nya berkat nepotisme (?) dari keluarga Uchiha danNamikaze, Bakoro sukses dibuat keluar dgn paksa dan nista dari masjid. Para tamu merasa lega, krn wajah Bakoro lbh mirip mahluk halus dbanding ustad, masa yg nikahin pasangan ter-Hot seantero konoha orang nya begitu Hiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyy.

xOk, lanjut ke akat nikahx

" saya trima nikahnya Uzumaki Naruto bin Namikaze Minato dgn mas kawin tsb dbayar (ngutang) tunai."

"syah???" tanya ustad pengganti yg tak lain adlh Jiraiya. (Yah, walau mesum, seenggak a dia ngincer cewek)

" SYAHHHH!!" teriak para tamu, ampe ada yg pake toa saking terharu a( argggh lebay)

" syukurlah anak kita sudah menikah" kushina menangis terharu didada Minato.

" cup2, jgn nangis dong kushi-koi" jawab Minato.

" mina"

"khusi(r)"

Yang lain pada sweat drop melihat interaksi mesra kedua orang itu.

" kau sudah dewasa sasu-chan" Itachi tersenyum haru.

xOK kita langsung lompat kemalam hari ( malez lanjutin T, langsung ke M aja^^)x

"ayo naru-chan" sasuke menggendong naruto kekamar ( sarang cinta) mereka dgn ala bridal style

Pelan2 sasuke menaiki tangga. Membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mengunci nya. Lalu, menjatuhkan naruto ke ranjang dengan nistanya.

" sakitttt TEMEEE...plan2 napa!"

" aku sudah tidak sabar naru." Sasuke menghampiri naruto yang terduduk diranjang tak lupa seringaian khas Uchiha di bibirnya.

"tu-tunggu TEMEE." Naruto menjauh kan dirinya dari sasuke yang menerjangnya.

" TIIIIDAAK!!! JANGAN PERKOSA AKU!!!" naruto berteriak minta tolong. Sasuke Sweat drop.

" Naru- chan kita 'kan sudah menikah! wajar dong kita melakukan ini!" Sasuke mnjelaskan.

" tapi aku takut." Lirih naruto.

"tenang DOBE.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping telnga Naruto. " aku akn membuatmu mrasa 'nikmat'.." bisik sasuke menyeringai.

"gluk.." naruto menenggak ludah.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir naruto. Dan memberi nya ciuman singkat.

" tidak apa2..." sasuke menenangkan lagi, sambil membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu persatu. Ia merebahkan tubuh naruto kekasur . kini posisinya berada diatasnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu sasuke menerjang bibir kecil naruto. Membawanya keciuman panas yang memabukkan.

"mmmmhh." Naruto mengerang pelan. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah naruto, meminta jalan untuk masuk. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya, lidah sasuke pun melesak masuk. Naruto pasrah saja, ia sudah tertawan oleh pesona lelaki yang menjadi suaminya sekarang. Naruto pun membalas ciuman sasuke. Lidah mereka pun bertarung menentukan siapa yang lbh dominan . sasuke menang.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman itu kaerena keterbutuhan mereeka akan oksigen. Sasuke memperhatikan kekesihnya yang terbaring pasrah. Dia menyeringai.

" kau manis skali DOBE.." katanya dgn nada menggoda. Sasuke pun melucuti satu persatu pakian naruto dengan beringas dan melemparnya asal. Kini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi lekuk tubuh indah naruto. Melihat 'barang' naruto sudah agak menegang, ia pun memainkan 'barang' itu dengan jemarinya.

"nnnggg...." naruto mengerang. Sasuke tersenyum " kau suka ini kan DOBE"

Sasuke menyerang leher kecoklatan naruto, membuat kissmark yang ketara jelas disana. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangannya dibawah sana.

"ngg...ahhh sashh.." naruto mendesah keenakan. Lidah sasuke turun kearea dada, memainkan puting kiri naruto dengan lidah nya. Tak lupa meninggalkan tanda bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

Naruto mengejang tanda bahwa ia akan keluar. Sasuke punlangsung meraup milik naruto dengan naruto mengerang hebat.

"aahh....ahhhh ssaashuu..... nnnggg" naruto menekan2 kepala sasuke agar masuk lebih dalam. Sementara itu sebelah tangan sasuke mengelus-elus perut naruto, yg sebelah lagi memainkan lubang naruto. Elus ,,jilat. Hal itu yang dilakukan sasuke terus menerus. Sampai naruto memberi tanda.

"sashuu.... na-naru mau...kluar....ssssh" sasuke pun mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Dan akhirnya naruto menumpahkan sari kenikmatannya kedalam mulut sasuke. Sasuke menelannya setengah. Ia melepas kan barang naruto dari mulutnya dan berpindah mencium naruto. Memindahkan sari diri kekasihnya itu, menyuruhnya untuk ikut merasakannya.  
" rasamu manis naru."sasuke tersenyum.

"ra-rahsanya haneh" bantah naruto sedikit terengah.

Sasuke tidak peduli, kini ia membuka kaki naruto. Memaksa dia untuk memperlihatkan lubang sempit miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum kelaparan melihat lubang itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk. Tapi ia tahu, ia harus mempersiapkan diri naruto.

Maka sasuke pun memasukkan satu jarinya. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"nggg ...ahhhh..sa-sakittt..."

"sakitnya akan hilang naruto, rileks saja." Sasuke menenangkan.

Naruto menurut, tapi mau bagaimanapun rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi ketika sasuke memasukkan jarinya yang kedua,lalu ketiga. Ia membentuk gerakan zig-zag sekedar untuk membuka jalur .

"AAAHh..." naruto mengerang nikmat. Sasuke membulatkan mata. Ia mencoba menyentuh sekali lagi titik yang tadi disentuhnya.

"AAHhhh.....nggggg" sukses membuat naruto mengerang nikmat. Sasuke pun menarik jari2 nya keluar. Sebagai gantinya ia memposisikan miliknya yang sedari tadi menunggu dgn tidak sabar. Sasuke pun langsung menerobos masuk.

" ARGGHHH!!" naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Karena milik sasuke jauh lebih besar dripada kedua jarinya.

"ngghh....ngeeh....sa—sahh...keee" naruto mengerang lagi.

" sssshhh naru kau....ahhh..." sasuke mendesis penuh kenikmatan krn dinding2 naruto meremas dirinya didalam sana.

Sasuke memajumundurkan pinggangnya dengan beringas, membuat naruto terus mengeluarkan erangan2 penuh kenikmatan yang menjadi simponi terindah ditelinga sasuke.

Sasuke pun meremas milik naruto yg sedari tadi terlupa. Kemudian memijatnya lembut dan mengocoknya, sambil tetap memajumundurkan barangnya.

"Nggg...ahhh.......sas...keeee" naruto terus menerus memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"NGGGHH!!! SASUKE!!" teriakan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut naruto ketika sasuke menyemburkan sari miliknya didalam sana, bersamaan dengan teriakan sasuke memanggil nama naruto, naruto menyemburkan sari miliknya ketangan sasuke dan perutnya. Mengotori seprei putih yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi.

Sasuke melepasakan dirinya dari naruto. Iapun jatuh limbung dan terbaring disebelah naruto dan kemudian ia merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sebelum tertidur sasuke membisikkan sesuatu.

" nanti kau harus melahirkan anak-anakku, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengecup dahi naruto dan tersenyum

" sasuke?"

"hm"

" apa cowok bisa melahirkan?" tanya naruto polos. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cengok karena merasa itu pertyanyaan yang bodoh atau merasa dirinyalah yg bodoh.

Mereka pun tertidur dalam pelukan tanpa menyadari sebuah lensa kamera tengah menyorot mereka sedari tadi apa yg mereka lakukan di malam pertama mereka.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fin

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**OMAKE:**

**malam hari,di ruang keluarga uchiha, berkumpullah 9 mahluk bejad dan seekor tanaman (?)yg sedang asik2nya menonto BF alias blue film yg diambil diem2 dikamar sasuke dan naruto.  
**

**"gile sasuke manteb cuy," kata seorang cowok dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya.**

**"iya, un. hebat un" sambut pemuda manis dengan rambut blonde sambil nutupin idungnya dengan tisu**

**" oh, janshin sama, apakah hamba berdosa melihat hal ini?" seru seorang lelaki penganut aliran sesat.**

**" ah, lu ngomong begeto, lu sendiri praktekin kan?" sahut seorang dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kuda.**

**" heh, itachi brapa nih harga video?" tanya si koruptor kakuzu.**

**"tumben lu nanya begitu, lu mau beli?" tanya konan satu2 nya cewek yang ada diantara cowok2 bejad laennya.**

**" iya tumben, ludah tobat ya,?" tanya si facebaby, sasori yg dari tadi makan kripik.**

**" kagak, gw mau copy nih video, trus gw jual keperusahaan BF."**

**" kagak bisa! kalo lu mau lu harus bayar," sambut itachi.**

**" eh lu yg bayar dulu utang lu, dah nombok nih." seru kakuzu sambil membuka2 buku catatan hutangnya.**

**" mbah lu duit, gw dah bayar tau! yg nombok tuh ntu si pein!"**

**" iya, pein bayar utang lu, 4 juta!" seru kakuzu sambil menengadahkan tangannya.**

**"hoy, guys kok malah ngomongin utang sih!!" seru pein yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

**" ketua mengalihkan pembicaraan tuh" timpal tobi yg asik ngemut lolipopnya.**

**" berisik tobi, dasar bad boy!!" seru pein.**

**"HWWEEEEEE....!!!! TOBI ANAK BAEEEKKKK!!! TOBI BUKAN BAD BOOOOYYY!!!!" tobi menangis meraung2.**

**" TOBIIII!!!! BERISIKKK!! NTAR KALO ENYAK AME BABE GW BANGUN GMANAAAAA!!!" seru itachi.**

**" lu, juga jangan berisik un, gak kedengaran nih!!!" timpal deidara.**

**" UDAAHH, JANGAN BERISIK!!!! SMUA NYA NONTON AJA DENGAN TENAANG!!!!!" TREAK PEIN.**

**" HAIK!!"seru semuanya.**

**mereka pun kembali menonton tanpa menyadari salah satu aktor, difilm itu ada dibelakang mereka.  
**

**" nonton apa heh?" tanya aktor itu dgn suara sadis nan dingin.**

**"GLEK." semua nya menenggak ludah, dan membalikkan kepalan****ya dengan slow motion.**

**" eeee....ehhh...sasuke adikku... hehehe, dah bangun ya?" tanya itachi tergagap.**

**" jangan banyak cincong." sasuke menatap 9 orang itu dgn dingin minus zetsu karena dia sudah kabur lebih dulu.**

**"S-I-A-P-A YANG MEREKAM SEMUA INI?" tanya sasuke dengan sadis.**

**mereka pun menunjuk itachi, yg sudah berkeringat dingin.**

**" jadi kau, ya? baka aniki?" tanya sasuke sambil menekan-nekan kelima jarinya.**

**" ta-tapi kita semua nonton kok?" sialnya itachi memberi jawaban yang membuat mereka semua akan segera melihat neraka sementara.**

**sasuke mengeluarkan auraneraka tingkat 13, sedangkan yang lain mundur beberapa langkah karena takut.**

**'habislah riwayatku' batin mereka semua.**

**dan malam itu kediaman uchiha terfdengar suara jeritan -jeritan pilu mahluk2 bejad.  
**

**~real fin~  
**

Hahhh slese juga. Hoiii orang2 nista yang dah nagih,nih ficnya. Kasih komen! Was kalo nggak! *ngancem pake golok*

maafkan saiia bila masih banyak typo, saya lum berpengalaman.T^T

review? review? review?


End file.
